A Friend
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Star Wars Rebels. Ezra Bridger is a 12 year old boy living at an adoption agency on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A Friend When You Need One Most**

**Fandom: Crossover: Taylor Swift/Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

My name is Ezra Bridger. I am 12 years old. 1 year ago, I was transferred to an adoption center after it was discovered that my foster parents, Anna and Jack Tyson were very abusive.

One day, as I was reading in my room at the center, there was a knock on my door.

"Ezra? There's someone downstairs who wishes to adopt. Everyone's lining up downstairs."

I groaned and stood up, putting my bookmark in. I headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Friend**

**Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Megan is based on Taylor Swift**

There was a blonde woman. With a start, I recognized her.

"Kids, in case you didn't know, this is Megan Andrews."

"Hello, kids," she said kindly, "you can call me Megan. What are your names?"

The kids introduced themselves as she walked down the line. When she got to me, I barely stammered out a response.

"Uh. Ezra... Ezra Bridger," I responded.

"Mrs. Williams, I'd like to talk with Ezra."

"Alright. Ezra, Ms. Andrews, please follow me."

Mrs. Williams led the two of us to a meeting room.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," she said, smiling, "let me know if you need anything."

With that, Mrs. Williams retreated from the room.

"So, Ezra, tell me a little about yourself," Megan said kindly.

"Well, let's see. I like country music," I said.

"Oh, I…well, I knew that. You see, your folder said you were a big fan of me."

Megan Andrews was my favorite music artist. I hadn't been able to buy any of her albums because I had no source of income for money.

"How would you like for me to adopt you, Ezra?"

I was speechless. My favorite artist was offering to adopt me.

"Mrs. Williams," Megan called.

When Mrs. Williams walked back into the room, Megan smiled.

"I'd like to adopt Ezra."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friend**

**Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Reviewers- I'm going to need some lyrics. They need to be of your own invention, not from existing songs. They need to be coherent to the comments of previous reviewers. Also, I'd appreciate it if you signed in (if you have one, that is), or if you don't, please put a pen name in the comment box so that I can credit the reviewers. This first set of lyrics needs to tell how Ezra feels incredibly lucky to have been adopted by Megan Andrews. Thank you.**

Megan's limousine took us to the airport, where her private plane was waiting. The driver got out, opening the doors for us. The door to her plane opened, and we walked inside. A few minutes later, the plane took off.

"So, Ezra, tell me something else about you. Tell me something that's not in your file, please. I'd like to know everything there is to know about you so that I can make you happy."

"Well, I like to read, though I don't often get them, because I don't have money to buy them, and also I don't have a library card."

I paused.

"That's one thing I'm going to fix," Megan replied, "you're going to get all the books you want," she added with a smile.

"I also like to watch TV. And I do enjoy playing video games, though I don't do that very often, because the only game console that's available to me is the one out in the common room. But I almost never get to use it, because the other kids make a point to be on it when I come out to play it, and purposely deny me the privilege of using it. Also, because I've been taught to be nice, I don't force my way on, also because I don't want to get into trouble either."

Megan pursed her lips and nodded.

"I see. Other than the denial of the game console, do the other kids bully you often?"

I nodded sadly.

"They call me a freak. I don't even know why. I've always been a normal kid. Though, the staff are very nice to me, and when they can catch the kids bullying me, the bullies get punished, but only if they can catch the bullies."

"Don't worry Ezra; you're not going to have to worry about that ever again."

**I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Please follow my instructions for lyrics when you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friend**

**Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: K+**

**Thank you, VBG1068 and Spector 8 for your songs.**

"_I was all alone,_

_'till I found you,_

_Never thought I'd find a home,_

_But that wasn't true._

_I know there's hope,_

_In a ring of faith,_

_Don't tell me this isn't real,_

_Because it was always here._"

I paused.

"_Now I'm with you!_

_And you're with me!_

_I didn't know who to trust,_

_This is too real to be..._

_A dream._"

I glanced up from my quiet singing. Megan was watching me, interest in her eyes.

"Ezra, that was amazing. Where'd you learn to sing?"

"I taught myself," I said, glancing down again, "listening to as much of your music as I could inspired me," I added.

Megan pursed her lips.

"Would you like to record a song with me? You have a beautiful voice and I think we would both enjoy that."

"Sure," I said.

The plane landed and we got off. A second limousine was waiting at the airport. We jumped in and the chauffeur drove us to Megan's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Friend**

**Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: K+**

Arriving at Megan's mansion, we drove through the gates. The driver got out, opening the door for Megan. She climbed out and opened the door for me.  
"What do you think of your new home?"  
I was speechless. Not only was the mansion large, it was also beautifully built, with curved marble pillars and marble walls.

"I love it," I said.

"Come on. I'll show you your room," Megan said, smiling at me.

As we entered, I looked around. Paintings lined the walls, and there were dozens of what appeared to be finely made glass chandeliers.

"On our way, I'll show you some of the other rooms."

She turned left.  
"If you look to the right here, you'll see my recording room."

I glanced in, seeing lots of musical equipment set out.

"Here's your room."

She pushed open the door. The walls were a very bland white, and there was only two chairs and a bed.  
"I know, it's rather plain, but when I was looking for a child to adopt, before I'd picked you, I didn't know what kind of things they would like. So I decided that once I had the child, that's when the decoration would occur. I figured tomorrow we'd go shopping. And I actually have a concert tonight. The stadium I'm playing in is a two hour drive, and I have three hours before I need to be there. Do you want to come with me? If you want to you can join in as a surprise guest. I'm sure you know my songs well enough."

"Yes I will join in, I think."

"What part would you play?"

"I'd probably just do backing on vocals. I don't know how to play any instruments. I have been wanting to learn how to play guitar, though."  
"Okay. We'll fix that. I'll teach you how to play guitar. But I can't teach you enough before tonight. It'll take a while."  
**I need more reader-created Lyrics, please. Again, of your own invention.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Friend**

**Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: K+**

"I'm so happy to be here tonight," Megan screamed into the microphone, "And tonight, I have a surprise guest! My adoptive son! Please welcome, Ezra Bridger!"

The crowd clapped as I walked out.

The band began playing, and she started singing.

_"I look around at the mess I've made. I caused this mess. It's all my fault. My power can't be controlled. Somebody save me from myself."_

We both sang the next part.

_"There's no sign of life. I'm the last one alive. God forgive me. I look around at the mess I've made and there's no sign of life."_

I stopped singing.

_"They called me a freak. I guess I am. I couldn't keep it in and lost control. It really is lonely at the top. Somebody save me from myself."_  
Then I joined in again.

_"There's no sign of life. I'm the last one alive. God forgive me. I look around at the mess I've made and there's no sign of life."_

_"I'm sorry. I lost control. I wish I could make it right. Please god forgive me. I've lost my way and this is the price I've got to pay."_

_"There's no sign of life. I'm the last one alive. God forgive me. I look around at the mess I've made and there's no sign of life."_

_"I look around at the mess I've made and there's no sign of life."_

The music faded out, then started up again, but this time the music was different, indicating the beginning of a new song.  
"Here's a little comedy song me and Ezra wrote, called A Funny Kinda Singer."

"_I get on with life as a singer. I'm a funny kinda singer. I like watching TV on Sundays. I like reading in the week. I like to contemplate pizza. But when I start to daydream, my mind turns straight to pie."_The audience laughed as we continued.  
"_Oh oh oh! Do I love pie more than pizza? Do I love pie more than pizza? I like to use words like awesome. I like to use words like bro. I like to use words about pizza. But when I stop my talking, my mind turns straight to pie. oh oh oh, do I love pie more than pizza? do I love pie more than pizza?"_

There was laughter on our audience's faces as we continued again.

"_I like to hang out with Laura, I like to kick back with Jenny. But when left alone, my mind turns straight to pie. Oh oh oh. Do I love pie more than pizza? Do I love pie more than pizza? I'm not too fond of bugs, I really hate jerks, but I just think back to pie, and I'm happy once again. Oh oh oh_


End file.
